Living The Dream is What I Go To School For
by Allie Jonas
Summary: A normal girl desperately wants the well known rock star Nick Jonas. All of the drama and frustrations keep getting in the way of it.Not to mention all the celebs and fans trying to get a hold of him.Will Alessandra,a normal girl,get the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning, feeling tired and grumpy. School is such a bother to wake up every morning. I couldn't wait to see him today. He is just perfect. His smile lights up my whole entire day. His hair is just done greatly without one strain out of place. Did you see his eyes? So brown and so cute. I have no urge to talk to get up the nerve and talk him a lot. I get shy, what person would want to spend to be with a normal girl like me? He is a celebrity, all the other girl celebrities must be texting him saying "I love you" right this second. He is what I got to school for. Nick Jonas is what I got to school for.

In class I couldn't focus, he was right in front me, how can I not? All I was staring was at the back of his head, very nice back of a head by the way. The class bell finally rang. I just wanted to get out of here. All of sudden I felt a drop of books and myself right on the floor.

"I'm so sorry" I said to the person I bummed into. Oh my gosh it bummed into Nick! My face was

turning as bright as ever.

"No its ok really" Nick said while getting the books off the floor.

"Thanks" I said smiling as he handed me my books.

"No problem" he said smiling.

Dear God his smile is gorgeous I thought.

"I better head to class" Nick said.

"Ok see you later" I said.

Wow, could I've been more stupid! I bummed into him and he must of thought I was a complete

idiot. Just calm down everything will get better.

"Hey" Michelle said. She is one of my best friends. She is always there for me when I need the most.

"Hey, I talked to Nick today" I said.

"AND!" she said all anxious.

"I made a complete fool of myself" I said with a wilted smile.

"What happened?" Michelle said with a disappointed look.

"Well I tripped and made his books fall" I said about to slam my locker.

"Aw, well don't give up, he will forget about the whole thing I'm sure of it" she said.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"Always here for you" Michelle said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

As lunch came around, I couldn't help but think what happened

before, over and over in my head that's all that replayed.

"Alessandra?…" Michelle said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Alessandra!" Michelle almost yelled.

"TRIP!, WHAT!?" I blurted out.

"Wow you really cant get your mind off of it can you?" she said with a smile.

"Well how can I?" I said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Nick said with a smile.

My eyes widened, was he seriously wanting to sit with me?

"Yea sure, sit, digest!" I said nervously without thinking.

Digest?!, what the heck am I saying!

Nick was looking at me but started laughing right after a second.

"Well I got class, so see you guys later" Michelle said getting her books.

Michelle wouldn't stop trying to pair us up, ever since he moved into the school, what a great friend.

"So I heard the dance is coming up" Nick said moving around the food on his plate.

"Yea I heard its going to be great" I said just making conversation.

Emily, you know the meanest girl ever to walk this planet, was walking up to our table.

"Nick!!" she said all giggly.

What the heck!, What is she doing!!

"Hey Emily" Nick said with a smile.

"Nicky, I thought we were going to study hall" she said touching his hair.

UM!, first of all you don't study at all!, Second of all Nicky!!, and third of all when was he dating HER!

"Oh right I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it" Nick said.

"I'm so sorry about this, I completely forgot it, I wouldn't have came to talk if I knew we were only going to talk for five minutes" Nick said.

"No really I understand" I said trying to make a smile.

"Thanks, I'll make it up I promise" Nick said with a smile.

My heart was about to fall on the floor… , I cant believe he is dating the meanest girl in school. She is just going to use him and break his heart and that hurts even more then him having a girlfriend.

"Hey, can I not pretend I have to go now?" Michelle said laughing.

"No its clear" I said.

"Are you okay?" Michelle said.

"Well Emily interrupted and she said he forgot they had to study together…" I said disappointed.

"He is dating her!" Michelle almost yelled.

"Yep…" I said.

"Aw, don't worry, soon he will realize he should have you because you are awesome and sweet" Michelle said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I could just imagine what Emily and Nick are doing right now. Probably holding hands, having a great time… Man why must she have him! She is just using him! She is meanest girl in the entire school, why out of all people he had to pick her!

"Oh hi Nicky!!" I said making fun of her voice.

"Your definitely jealous I can see" Michelle said.

"Me!, jealous ha!" I said.

I saw Nick and Emily laughing, and started crumbling up my paper into little bits.

"No your not jealous" Michelle said laughing.

"Ok fine I am!" I said laughing.

"Would you like me to whack her?" Michelle said.

"No its fine" I said while laughing.

Michelle was laughing, and I had to admit I couldn't stay mad because Michelle always made me feel better, what a great best friend.

"Hey" David said walking up to me. He was a guy in my class, we talked and he was nice to talk too.

"Hey" I said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" David said.

"Um.." I said while thinking. I looked back at Nick and Emily, tears were about to burst, but I held it in.

"Sure" I said trying to make a smile.

"Cool, see you then" David said.

Was I supposed to be happy?

"Well you still got a date to the dance!!" Michelle said smiling.

"Yea, at least I did" I said looking back at Nick. Why must it be so hard…


	4. Chapter 4

Just get over it, I kept saying to myself. He is already dating someone else and he is going to prom with someone else. Move on, just stop thinking about it. Your going with…um… David, yea that's his name.

"Alessandra" Nick said.

"Nick what are you doing here?" I said.

"I need you let you know I love you" Nick said with a slow intense voice.

"What?!, really?, I love you too" I said smiling so hard.

"But wait… what about Emily?" I said.

"You're the one I want, she was just all wrong for me, you're the one for me" Nick said all dreamy. I couldn't resist but to faint.

"Oh Nick…" I said blushing.

We were about to kiss, Oh my gosh this is it.

"Alessandra Alessandra…" I kept hearing.

"ALESSANDRA!!!!!" someone screamed.

I woke up, it was just a dream… NO FAIR!

"Alessandra!, go do your chores right now, hurry up" my mom said putting the laundry on top of me.

Great now I even more bummed about it being a dream and now I have chores, woo hoo.

I got to school the next morning, packing my books and I saw Nick and I waved with a smile, so did he. Yes! That's a good thing still. A smile and a wave= More happier me.

Meanwhile, Nick was talking to Kevin.

"Nick?" Kevin said.

"Hmm?, what?" Nick said distracted.

"Somebody likes somebody" Kevin said humming.

"What?, no, I already have a girlfriend…" Nick said.

"Mhmm…" Kevin said.

Nick looked at Alessandra for a minute then smiled, he quickly looked away, after all he could like her, he had a girlfriend.

"Don't pretend I didn't see you smile at her" Kevin said.

Nick didn't say a word, he just stood still for a minute.

"Plus she seems really nice" Kevin said getting his books.

"She is really really nice" Nick said looking at her.

Kevin just looked at Nick and hummed.

"Lets just skip this topic" Nick said.

"Nicky!!" Emily said all screechy.

"Oh boy" Kevin said.

"I better go" Nick said getting his books.

Meanwhile I was talking to Michelle.

"I cant believe he smiled at me" I said so happy.

"You got it bad" Michelle said laughing.

"I know I cant help it" I said smiling.

"I swear if he doesn't like in a matter of 8 days I will seriously have a talk with him, you guys are made for each other!" Michelle said.

"Aw thanks!" I said with a smile.

"Now come on, we have to go home to get ready" she said with a smile.

"I know I cant wait!" I said excitedly.

She laughed, and we went home to get ready for a big night.


	5. Chapter 5

I was getting ready for the prom, but something was missing… Was it because I didn't have enough makeup, the right shoes? Or maybe its because I wanted a specific guy… Ugh I hate this feeling. David is a nice guy, but he is my friend. Nick is the one I want, with all my heart… Guys are so difficult, does anyone agree? I should just forget about it, I'll just focus on having a great time tonight. 

The doorbell rang and I quickly went downstairs.

"Hey, you look great" David said with a smile.

"Thanks you do too" I said with a smile.

"Shall we go?" David said.

"Yes we shall" I said.

We went in the limo and I met up with Michelle and her prom date with Taylor at school. We got to the school and I saw Nick nearby while walking in. He looked amazing I couldn't help but blush. The tuxedo fitted him perfectly, his corsage was perfectly based. Then you see Emily texting, leaving Nick all alone. I felt so bad, what a girlfriend is she! What a little unbelievable little witch! Then Michelle grabbed me by the side.

"Hey!, you look so pretty!" Michelle said.

"Thanks!, you do too!" I said.

"Hey guys" Nick said with a smile.

OMJ, him standing right in front of with that tuxedo of him is just amazing.

"Hey" Michelle and I both said with a smile.

"I'm parched, I'm going to get some punch" Michelle said leaving.

Michelle what are you trying to do, she wont stop trying to set us up, she is the best ever.

"You look amazing" Nick said smiling.

OMJ, my face turned as red as ever, this cant be happening, I always was dieing to hear that one day, for the first time ever I never been so happy.

"Thanks you do too" I said blushing.

Nick was sort of blushing, so cute I thought.

"Oh Nicky!!!, where is my punch!?" Emily said almost screaming.

You need a punch!, sure I'll give you one!

"I better go…" Nick said looking a little annoyed.

"Its ok, I'll talk to you later on" I said giving him a smile, I don't want him to have a bad night, he deserves a big and bright smile.

"Ok bye" Nick said almost having a bright smile.

Aw, his smile is simply golden.

"So what happened!!" Michelle said coming back.

"Well, there was some flirts" I said making a really long smile.

"Really!!, yes my plan is working!" Michelle said getting all excited.

"Plan!?" I said laughing.

"Yes your meant for each other!" Michelle said.

"Well…" I said pointing to Emily.

Emily was talking to Nick, almost talking so mean. Emily walked away and continued texting to her friends.

"That's it!, she cant push him around like that!, I cant let him be said I just cant it hurts me so bad you have no idea" I said going on about to scream.

"She is terrible!, I cant believe she treats him like that!" Michelle said.

"You're the only one who can make him feel better" Michelle said.

"Really?, I never really thought about it that way" I said.

"He is crazy for you, and your crazy for him, perfect match" Michelle said with a smile.

"I'll go but first I have to see what David is doing" I said.

I walked up to David while he was talking to his friends. 

"Hey David can I talk to your for a second?" I said.

"Yea yea sure, just a second" David said.

"So I was this close to the goal and I almost made it" David was explaining to his friends.

"David I just have to tell you that-" I was trying to explain.

"Just leave" David said then continued to talk with his friends.

My heart has been crushed enough, now this just made my heart sink even more. I saw Nick and I went up to him.

"Hey" I said trying to make a smile.

"Hey" Nick said trying to make a smile.

"We both are not having a good night huh?" I said.

"What happened to you?" Nick said looking at me.

His eyes are gorgeous epically when the light hits them.

"Lets just say my date was right" I said looking over at David.

"What?, why would he do that to someone as nice as you?" Nick said.

My face beamed red, did he really just say that? I feel like I'm in a dream, this moment cant be happening it seemed unreal.

"I don't see how any girl do that to you, your amazing and sweet" I said.

We looked at each other for a minute then blushed immediately.

He took my hand, I couldn't feel it because it seemed it wasn't happening.

"Would you like to dance?" Nick said smiling.

OMJ!, I dreamed of this moment always!, my dream its coming true, to be alone with him and finally be with him!

"Of course I would" I said smiling.

The lights were down low, the scenery was just right. Just him right in front of me. I couldn't even feel his hands around my waist. Dancing so slowly feeling just great. I felt so light, like I was in the sky, like I was in my dream. His eyes blinked slowly, and that's what drove me crazy, crazy in love that is. Just staring at him closely was the best part of this night.

Michelle looked at while dancing with Taylor, giving me a thumbs up. My night, my month, my year, my entire life was complete.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke the next morning feel great. Isn't today just perfect. The day is so sunny, the light is perfectly beamed in my room against my photo of Nick. Today couldn't get any better.

I went to school and got my books out of my locker, then I heard someone walking up to me, I shut my locker and of course it had to Emily, bleh.

"Just who do you think you are?" Emily said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You can just walk all over the place, stay away from Nick" Emily said with a disgusted.

"You treat him like a piece of dirt on the street, you don't deserve him" I said about to punch her.

"You better watch it" Emily said.

"No you better stop messing around with Nick because you don't how to treat a sweet guy like him, he is amazing but you don't see that in him, all you see is money" I said, I was about to reach my boiling point.

"Ugh I had enough of this" Emily said walking away about to go up to Nick. I cant see this, I hate seeing Nick all upset it hurts me so much.

"Hey Nicky" Emily said all flirty.

"Hey…" Nick said.

"Now today your taking me to the salon, then to the mall to meet my friends" Emily said texting.

"No I had enough of you" Nick said getting his books.

"What?!" Emily said about to explode.

"Your just horrible, I'm breaking up with you, I'm through with dealing with you


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe Nick broke up with Emily!! FINALLY! I wasn't ears dropping…. It happens that I was close when the situation happened. Now he is going to be less stress out, and maybe we can be together. I wont get my hopes up though. It was nice to see Nick hang out with his friends now, he was laughing and having a good time, always a great and beautiful thing to see when he does that cute laugh of his.

"Hey!, guess what?!" Michelle said excitedly.

"Hey!, and what?!" I said anxiously.

"Look at this paper!" Michelle said and handed me the paper.

OMJ a cruise to paradise for a class trip!!! I cant believe it!!

"A cruise?!!" I said excitedly.

"Yea!, can you believe it!" Michelle said.

OMJ imagine me and Nick hanging out on this cruise, we can get to know each other so much better. I can't stop thinking about this moment now!

"I bet you cant wait to hang out with you-know-who" Michelle said with a smile.

"I have no idea what your talking about" I said with a smile.

The next few days went by so fast, and the trip was here! I packed everything with me, sunscreen, music, etc. Its going to be so awesome. I got to school and saw Nick, is he always this gorgeous?

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"Hey" Nick said with a smile.

"Are you exciting for the trip?" Nick said.

"Yea, I've been waiting a really long time for this" I said laughing a little bit.

Nick chuckled and said "Yea its going to be fun".

"Hey guys" Kevin and Joe said coming up to us. Aw, I love his brothers so much.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"You crazy kids have fun" Kevin said rubbing Nick's hair. I couldn't help but laugh a little, and Nick looked pretty embarrassed, but laughed it off.

"Class 9016 please report outside" the PA system announced.

"I better get going, nice seeing you guys" I said with a smile and left.

"Have fun bro" Joe said.

"Thanks I will" Nick said and left.

We left for the cruise and soon we were on the ship and just relaxing. The scenery was amazing, I was just on the chair drinking a glass of lemonade, I couldn't wait for the beautiful sites we were going to see. It was a stop to the beautiful beach that is mostly a famous tourist site.

We soon arrived at the place and let me just say it was perfect. The trees were as green as a freshly potted plant. The sand was half brown and half of a beautiful pink. The followers were so pretty, and smelled, well nice. Can you believe its only going to be three days and all of this will be over? Nick was standing right there but I had no nerve to get up and talk to him at the moment. No I have to be confident I thought.

"Hey" I said with a smile, am I being to eager or fast forward?

"Hey" Nick said with a smile.

"If you find me very annoying I will stop" I said laughing a little bit.

"No your not annoying, your very crazy" Nick said laughing.

"I am not!" I said laughing.

"I know, I'm just kidding, your very cool" Nick said with a smile.

Did he just say am I cool? Awesome, Nick said I'm cool!

"Thanks, your definitely cool without a single doubt" I said with a smile.

He smiled, his smile kills me so much.

"You think these days will go by fast?" Nick said while taking a sip out of his water. Ok I will sound crazy but even when he sips water its so hot.

"I don't know, hopefully I really like it here too much" I said.

"Yea its really nice over here" Nick said.

We spent the whole time talking to each other, it was just great. We had so much fun laughing and talking, and he is just amazing. It was getting late to sunset and we started walking back to the ship.

Wait a minute… where is the ship?…

"Um… where is the ship?…" I said.

"Oh no…" Nick said.

"The ship is gone!" I said so scared.

"Yea… how did we miss it?" Nick said looking around the beach.

"Oh no they are going to forget about us and leave us alone here" I said, I was literally frightened to death.

"Don't worry, they will found us soon" Nick said looking at me deeply. I felt a whole lot better after looking in those eyes of his.

"Maybe we should go look if we can find some fruit to eat for the night" I said.

"That's a good idea, I'm going to find some sticks and see maybe if I can start a fire" Nick said.

"Ok" I said.

We went to go look for the stuff we needed. I had to admit I never thought this adventure would happen. I heard the sound of rocks falling nearby, and all of sudden my heart was beating so fast. I couldn't control my body for a minute. I felt like I was slipping.

I screamed and hung on the only branch on the cliff.

"AH!, NICK!!!, HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE!" I screamed so loud.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" I screamed, I felt like crying and I was so frightened that I was going to fall.

"NICK!!!, HELP!!!!!!!!!" I screamed even louder.

Nick heard the echo of my scream, he dropped everything immediately and ran.

"Its ok just grab my hand" Nick said extending himself.

"I cant, I cant do this" I said about to cry.

"Its ok, just grab my hand, your going to be ok" Nick said.

"I can't" I said with tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Its going to be ok, grab my hand, you can do it, I know you can" Nick said.

I reached for his hand and started to grab it, and I finally did it.

Nick grabbed me so close, we started to breathe really fast out of fright. We quickly pulled away, looking at each other with extreme blushing.

"Are you hurt?" Nick said looking a little worried.

"I just have a little scrap on my arm" I said.

"Stay right there, I'm going to get some fresh water" Nick said.

I waited for a half hour in the sunset, I cant believe who close we got, like we were about to… well you know.. Kiss…

"Sorry that took so long" Nick said.

"No really its ok" I said.

He poured some of the water on the cut, he kind of ripped part of sleeve and rapped it around the cut. I cant believe he did all this just for me.

"You didn't have to do all of this" I said.

"I wanted to" Nick said with a smile.

I smiled, he always makes me feel so special and always makes me smile. He is just amazing, he is a hero, he is the guy I always dreamed for. He makes me feel like I'm important to him.

We started to eat some food, and sit by the fire.

"I'm so glad I get to have some food in my mouth, it was starting to get dry" I said laughing a little bit.

"Yea mine too" Nick said laughing a little.

"Do you think they will find us soon?" I said.

"I'm sure they will, you just focus on the positive" Nick said.

Wow he is wise, smart, sweet, amazing, caring. I wish he was mine, why cant I have him?

"Even though we are stranded, I'm glad its with you" Nick said smiling.

I was blushing so hard, he really is the sweetest guy out there, he really is the one I want, he really is something special. He really could be the one.

"Thanks, I'm glad too" I said smiling.

"Are you cold?" Nick said.

"Yea just a little" I said.

Nick took his sweatshirt off, and I almost fainted. He put around my shoulders gently without saying a word.

"You don't really have too" I said.

"No really its ok with me" Nick said with a smile.

I cant believe he just gave me his sweatshirt!!, maybe just one day, I believe he likes me to same way I like him.

I went of the sleep in the sand in a net I found, it was better then sleeping in the sand. Nick found one too, and I certainly would not ever let him sleep in the sand, ever.

The next morning, I relaxed on the sand and looked up in the sky. This island is simply gorgeous. I wish I could stay here forever. I don't want to tell anyone that, epically Nick. The truth is, I don't want to leave this island, I just want to be with Nick alone here on this island. I took my finger and started drawing in the sand, and I found myself drawing Nick Jonas and heart, he is always in my mind.

"Hey" Nick said smiling while walking up to me.

The drawing! I quickly erased it.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"I thought maybe you would be hungry" Nick said handing me some food.

"Thanks" I said grabbing the food, his hands were so delicate and soft.

We were walking around the beach and let me tell you the sun was shining so brightly.

"I wonder when we will be back home" Nick said.

"Yea me too" I said.

"But maybe you need a rinse off" Nick said splashing water on me with the biggest laugh he ever had.

"Hey!, then maybe you need one too" I said laughing and splashing water on him.

We started to go in the water, sure I fell a few times, but he was so cute in the water. His put his hair slick back, and he was walking in the water like he was the next James Bond. Then we sat on the beach. OMJ when he dries his hair it looks like a cotton candy forming.

"You sure got me drenched in water" I said laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to get drenched" Nick said.

"No really its ok, it was fun" I said smiling.

Nick smiled and he handed me the tiniest little flower that was forming right in the sand, he is so sweet and amazing, I cant stop myself from falling for him.

"Thanks that's so sweet of you" I said blushing so hard.

Nick started to smile that smile you get when your falling for someone. Wait a minute… was he falling for him?!

"Its so beautiful out here in the sunset" I said.

"Yea it is" Nick said.

"Thanks for everything" I said smiling.

"What did I do?" Nick said smiling.

"You helped me survive this island, I couldn't do it on my own, with out you" I said smiling.

"It didn't feel like we were stranded, it felt like it was just you me" Nick said smiling.

I started blushing so hard, he likes me, he really does like me. My dream came true, this cant be happening. My guy of my dreams actually likes me. This moment will be recorded in my head for life.

Nick started to look at me so deeply. I looked at him, his eyes were staring right at me, I couldn't breathe. Nick started getting closer and closer his hands were upon my face. I felt like fainting, he was going to kiss me!! Someone give me a mint or something. I was leaning forward and we were just about to kiss. Nick backed away from a minute, started to go further and further.

"Did I say or do something?" I said, did I really do something embarrassing, was my breath ok?

"I'm sorry, I cant do this" Nick said.

My heart was breaking so much, I was about to cry, I was holding back the tears from my eyes that were about to fall.

"No I'm sorry for actually thinking you liked me" I said running away from him and dropping the flower on the fall, I couldn't let him see my cry.

"Wait Alessandra you don't understand!" Nick said running up to me. He started wiping away my tears with his hands, I cant get my heart broken again.

"I do understand, you don't feel the same way I feel" I said crying my heart and soul out and started running even further away.

"Alessandra don't go!" Nick said running up to me.

"You really don't understand, you have to know why I'm doing this" Nick said trying to run up to me.

"I had enough for one day" I said running as fast I could crying so hard that I wish I was back home again, why cant he feel the same way that I do. Why cant he be my prince charming? Why cant he love me the way I love him. I want to talk this out, I want myself to understand what he is going through. I just want us to live the fairytale I've been dreaming of. The fairytale of me dating the prince charming, that prince charming I want and I would die for is Nick Jonas.


	8. Chapter 8

What did I just do? I let the guy of my dreams slip away from my fingers. I could of listened to what he said, but instead I walked away. I feel so bad and hurt… Maybe he was just trying to protect to me. Maybe he wanted to take it a try at home, I really don't know why. I should of just stopped running away for a minute and listened to him. I'll never get him now… The rain was pouring down, and I hear the ran pouring on the tree where I was under on. Where is Nick? I started looking around pacing around. "HELP, ANYBODY!" I heard someone scream. NICK! I started running as fast as I could. My tears were coming down quickly.

"Oh my God, Nick where are you?!" I screamed while crying. Where is he, he is going to get me worried sick.

"OVER HERE, NEAR THE TREE!" Nick screamed.

I saw him stuck in the hole trying to get up, I started to get even more scared.

"I'm right here grab my arm" I said extending myself so long that I couldn't even feel my legs. I started to cry even more, he can't fall, cause if he does I'll dive myself into hall and fall with him.

"You cant extend yourself even more or you will fall" Nick said trying to reach my arm.

"I don't care, if you fall I'm falling with you" I said, the tears just wont stop from falling.

"I cant let you fall, stay there" Nick said.

"I wont, I wont let you fall" I said extending myself to reach his arm. He reached my arm and I started to grab him even more, he was saved. We hugged each other so tightly, that I was going to suffocate, in a good way though.

"Everywhere I go I seem to make you cry, I don't want that to happen" Nick said taking his fingers and started wiping away the tears that were falling.

"Its not your fault, I should of listened to you, I'm so sorry for leaving you, I promise I wont do it again" I said hugging him so tightly.

"I'm sorry for not explaining myself before I lead you on like that" Nick said while continuing to hug me.

"You didn't lead me on you were just confused" I said.

"I just didn't want us to start off like that because I didn't want the press to follow your every move, I really like you and I don't want any harm to come to you" Nick said.

"You really do like me?, I feel just the same way, and I understand, you were just trying to protect me" I said.

Nick smiled and I smiled too. He started pulling away the wet hair that was in the way of my face. He slowly took the piece away. His body and face was leaning closer toward me. He was really going to kiss me this time! All I just felt was those lips of his pressed against mine, not the rain that was falling down on my cheeks. This was real, it wasn't a dream. My guy of my dreams, and my heart's desire was kissing me right now and I wouldn't trade this moment for anything . He looked at me the biggest smile on his face, I blushed so hard and I hugged him again. Then we heard a horn coming through this way.


	9. Chapter 9

The class and teachers went crazy. They were trying to find Nick and Alessandra for days. They found out just last night so they are going all the way back to Sunset Away beach in Honolulu. "Where are they?!" they thought. "When did you see them last?" the teacher asked Michelle. Michelle thought for a few minutes.

"I didn't see them come along on way back, I remember they were near the far away shore last, they probably went to far and didn't see us leave" Michelle said.

"Oh my gosh, Nick and Alessandra are probably scared to death" the teacher said. Emily overheard the news, she grinned in delight. "Time to call daddy" she said with her evil little grin. She thought, hey Nick Jonas will soon realize it won't work and come running back to her. She took out her cell phone "Daddy I need to do me a little favor, something to help your favorite little princess" she said. "I need you to get the press to Sunset Away beach in Honolulu, we have a little couple that the press will be dieing to see" Emily said about to grin so big. "Thanks daddy, love you" she said with that fake baby voice and hung up.

Meanwhile, I couldn't even think straight. That kiss was just so great. I felt like screaming and dancing around with joy. Finally the guy I always dreamed of kissed me. Nick liked me, that's all I ever wanted in my lifetime, ever. He held my hand close to him. I had my head laid against his shoulder watching the sunset. So romantic I thought. "I don't want this day to end" I said smiling. "Me neither" Nick said with a smile. "Can I tell you something?" Nick said. "Sure" I said. 'I…" Nick said but was distracted by the flashing lights up in the sky. Helicopters were soaring all over the sky, were we going home? "Is that the rescue plane?" I said while looking up. "Maybe" Nick said looking up. "WELL IS THIS LUCKY COUPLE!" someone said over the megaphone. Oh my God the press! Nick grabbed my hand and ran to other side. "I won't let this happen to you, I promised you I wouldn't" Nick said. "Its ok, I understand how it is, you don't have to worry" I said hugging him. "How did they get here?" Nick said. "I don't know, how did they know we were here?" I said. "Must have been an inside source on the ship" Nick said. "Who would have inside sources?" I said. "I'm not sure how, but I feeling of who it is…" Nick said while having this look like he was about to get sick. "Emily?" I said, she wont ever leave him alone! "Could be, her dad does nothing but talk malicious about other people in his gossip magazine" Nick said, he looked so bummed out and frustrated. "Don't worry about it, I know when dating you would be all these reporters and gossip, I'm totally ok with that, I understand completely" I said giving him a smile. "Thank You" he said flashing a little smile.


	10. Chapter 10

We were eating lunch, my stomach was feeling a whole lot better. "You like it?" Nick said taking another bit out of the fish. "Yea its good" I said. "I tried my best" Nick said with a confused look. "I think it taste great, you try to hard" I said smiling. Nick smiled and said "Your right, I just want you to not go hungry." "You never have to worry because you are already are amazing at surviving and for just being you" I said smiling again, he makes me smile always with his personality and heart. "I'm really lucky to be with you" Nick said smiling. I smiled so big, he is just so, AH!

Meanwhile, Kevin and Joe were informing the people at the ship what they saw about Nick and me.

"They said they should be finding them by tonight" Kevin said while hanging up on the phone.

"Oh, well I'm sure they will be OK by then" Joe said.

"Yea, I didn't tell mom or dad yet because I know they will go in freak out mode" Joe said while walking to the refrigerator .

"OK, we should tell them after a little bit" Kevin said while sipping out

of his water bottle.

"Danielle knows?" Joe said.

"Yes of course" Kevin said.

Meanwhile back at the island, I was laying down near the shore. The night looked beautiful with all of stars twinkling near the moon. "Mind if I join you?" Nick said. "Not at all" I said. "How long are we going to stay here until they find us?" I said looking at him. "Could be a day or two, but not to worry we will be home in no time" Nick said giving me a smile. Gosh, even when I'm worried sick he makes me smile. "You know you can name stars after people?" Nick said. "Yes" I said looking up at the sky. "That's our star" I said pointing to the star closet to the moon. "How do you know?" Nick said. "I officially call it our star, it will be a reminder" I said smiling. "I'll remember it whenever I'm far from you" Nick said smiling. I smiled, I him. Nick held my hand and said "Best vacation yet". I held it close and said "Best days ever".

There was a big light, and big noises, almost like a giant horn… THE SHIP?! Nick and I looked at each other and immediately started to run to the other side of the island. "THE SHIP!" we exclaimed. We saw the leaders of the trip coming running toward us. "You guys had me worried sick!" the counselor said. "Get back in the ship and get washed up, you guys look like you need a lot of rest" the counselor said leading us back to the ship. "ALESSANDRA!" Michelle said hugging me. "MICHELLE!" I said excitedly. "You got to tell me EVERY SINGLE THING that happened!" Michelle said looking like she was about to burst with excitement. "Well…" I said smiling while looking at Nick. "it's a really long story, but I'll tell you."

After explaining what had happened, Michelle looked like she was about to pass out. "OH MY GOD SO ARE YOU GUYS GOING OUR OR WHAT?!" Michelle said almost screaming it aloud. "I guess we are" I said smiling so hard. "AH! I knew this would happen!" Michelle said smiling. "This story sounds like it came out of a love story" Michelle said with a smile. "I know it seems so unreal" I said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**I went home finally after the long ride back home. I missed my home so much, my comfy bed and the comforting home cooked meals. Epically my family were the people I missed the most. My parents were probably worried sick. I didn't want this to be an overly dramatic situation when I get home now. "I'm home!" I shouted as I walked inside the house. "Alessandra we were worried sick!" my mom said she came to hug me. "I'm okay mom" I said continuing to hug her. "You scared me half to death" my dad said as he walked by. I gave my dad a hug and I said "You really didn't have to worry, I'm okay and safe". They stared at me deeply for about thirty seconds. "We saw you on the news…" my mom said as she trailed off. Uh oh… this can't be good. "Exactly where was your mind when you wondered on the island with some boy" my mom said. "He is not just some boy mom" I said. My dad started to give me this serious look. "You can't just let your mind go blank, with a rock star" my mom said. "We both forbid you to see this boy ever again" my dad sad with the most serious look, I never saw this side of him. "You can't do this!" I shouted, I held back all the tears to avoided a scene. "Oh yes we can, we have every right to" my mom said. "He isn't just some rock star!" I said yelled, this time a tear was shedding. "This boy shouldn't be with a girl like you, you don't know how he acts around others" my mom said as my dad nodded his head. "You seriously think he is a bad influence!" I said with intense anger. "You guys don't know anything about him!" I shouted again, trying to control myself. "I don't want to hear it anymore" my dad. "Fine just leave me alone!!" I screamed and slammed my bedroom door. So many tears where coming down my face. I cried so much, the guy that I finally wanted was mine, but now I couldn't have him. I don't how to tell Nick tomorrow. More tears were coming down as I thought about that too. He will probably never speak to me again. He isn't like the other guys around my neighborhood, he is so much more then that. Just because one incident occurred shouldn't accuse him of being a "bad person". I laid down on my bed, turn off the lights, and slept to get my mom off of things. **

**The next day I went to school, feeling the biggest pain in my heart. I saw him smile, that just made me feel like crying now that I'm going to stab his heart. The tears just wouldn't stop coming down now, I have to control myself. I started to go up to Nick, here I go.**

"**Hey" Nick said with a smile.**

"**Hey" I said with a weak smile.**

"**You okay?" Nick said looking worried. No stop it Nick, don't make me cry I thought. I'm not okay but it kills me more then it needs to be.**

**I started to shed a few tears now, I couldn't control myself.**

"**What's wrong?" Nick said as he immediately raised my chin up with a worried look.**

"**I can't… be with you anymore…" I said while I was crying.**

"**What?, what did I do?!" Nick said looking he was about to heartbroken.**

"**My parents saw us on TV, they don't want us to date anymore because they think you caused all of it and you were a bad influence on me…" I said while still crying.**

"**I would never do anything to harm you… This can't be happening" Nick said.**

"**Do me a favor, don't be upset, you will make even more upset and depressed more than I am right now, please I want you to know that I'd never want us to break up or anything, please don't upset, for me" I said still crying a bit.**

"**I promise, I won't ever forget about you, never ever…" Nick said as he wiped a few tears off my face. He gave me the biggest hug goodbye. This is it… I'll never speak to him again. I walked away, feeling like someone just ripped my heart out. **


	12. Chapter 12

I started to get my books from school to go home. My heart is now into millions of pieces like shattered glass. Why when I finally had Nick , the moment that I dreamed for years, has now slipped through my fingers. I won't forget the first time I found out Nick Jonas was coming to my school. I was screaming and jumping with excitement, jamming to music at home. When I saw him at school I nearly

fainted, the smile never disappeared that day. He gave me such warm smile, I was giggling and I couldn't keep myself away from him. He was so friendly and nice and I loved the way he used to say "Hey" to me every morning at school. Now the memory is the only thing I have left of him. I looked at my locker, I still have the poems that wrote about him, he never saw them. I held them close to my

heart, and safely put them in my backpack. I started to step outside. I felt a thug on my hip and I almost started shouting.

"Hey Alessandra" David said with a flirty voice continuing to hold me.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Why should I? You still owe me from prom.." He said still holding.

"Get off of me! I don't owe you anything you jerk!" I yelled trying to let go.

"Kiss me then" David said still not letting go.

"NEVER! You know I love Nick!" I said shouted trying to break free.

"Why wait for him when you can have me now?" David whispered in my ear.

"Your a jerk, and he has a heart that makes me fall head over heels for him" I

said trying to kick him.

He started leaning, "HELP!!! PLEASE HELP!!" I screamed so hard.

Nick was walking, he heard the continuing screams, he recognized the

screams...from the island... "Alessandra!" He thought to himself and ran to see where I was. He saw me and David and ran to come over to me.

"Nick!" I screamed with a worried look, freighted to death.

"Let go of her now" Nick said with an angry voice, never heard him like that.

"Why should I?" David said.

"You better let her go, she doesn't want you, you don't even how to treat her or

any girl right" Nick said stepping up to David.

David started to squeeze me even harder, "STOP!" I yelled.

"Let her go now! If you don't you will never see your face again over here, I

mean it" Nick said about to literally push him over.

"Fine fine I'll leave, you never seen the last of me" David said, finally

letting me.

I went into Nick's arms almost crying my eyes out. "Its okay now" Nick said hugging me. "I wish my parents saw how you did that" I said. "Its ok, everything will be fine" Nick said. "I miss your hugs" I said still hugging him. "I miss

your smiles" Nick said still hugging me. You know what I missed the most... His kiss 3.... Nick tugged me by the hip, he leaned down, and kissed me softly. I smiled and said "Don't ever let go"


End file.
